Taiga meets Taigo-Engage Power (Vol 1)
by KaoruLovesButchieBoy
Summary: The princess needs to do her goal at the exact time. She's the one and only super-powerful human that can stop evil forever. Inspirations, make her power upgrade higher. But she needs more inspiration this time; will she ever meet some people who'll help her out? Join her adventure, please read! :)
1. Prologue

**OK! This the new story I'm talking about. ;) It's about Taiga and Taigo. The VOLUME 1. :D Remember my first story, Taiga and Taigo Extreme Side, that's VOLUME 2. ;) Anyway, enjoy this prologue and review! :) Thanks! Ba-bye! Enjoy!**

At a faraway land, where super humans & other humans live, there is a kingdom. A kingdom that is ruled by a Great Royal Family. The kingdom's name is Emerald Kingdom.

Why Emerald? It is known as the Kingdom of Green Stones; Gem Stones; Legendary Stones; and etc. Also, there's a historical story behind it. It was centuries ago, there was a battle game between the good and evil. Of course, the goods won. They got a prize, a precious one, namely the Precious Emerald.

What is the Precious Emerald? It's an octagon like shape of emerald-colored gem stone. Its name was from the elders. It was said to be a precious treasure that was cursed and forbidden. It was found centuries ago too, at the deepest cave 1 superhuman discovered ages ago.

Back to the Prologue.. The Great Royal Family was known as a family of three. Yes, there's the King, Queen and their one and only daughter, the Princess. They were said to be, that they almost look all alike. Together with the Queen's and King's Bestfriends.

King Sedrick Aquirinda, son of former King and Queen of Emerald kingdom. A kind hearted man who grew up with a wonderful life and enjoyed it to the fullest; still now too. He's a rich kid but he's not a spoiled one. He loves fighting and protects he's loved ones. He grew up independent with training and ever since his parents' died. He started ruling the Emerald Kingdom, which is a Great Kingdom ever since.

Queen Lorraine Aquirinda, daughter of some poor couple. She has a very kind heart. She grew up from a poor family but eventually, because of hard working, they became rich. She became independent ever since she started studying different things. Her parents died at some battle together with the King's. She met King Sedrick when she lost her way at a forest and King helped her go back home. Lastly, they both fell in love with each other. So now, they have a daughter and they rule the Emerald Kingdom.

Princess Taiga Aquirinda, one and only precious daughter of Queen Lorraine and King Sedrick. She's a bit boyish, though, she got her parents' kind heart. She also loves fighting and protects her loved ones, like her father. She's a hard working child. How? Every day, she discovers new things by herself. Learn different things, not caring if it's a difficult one or a piece of cake.

About how they were almost all alike...

The King has smooth-like-a-feather spiked-up-in-every-direction raven hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and a height of 5"7 1/2. He always wears clothes that is colored-forest green and should be a silk, forest green slacks that are designed with emerald stones somewhere at the side parts, and shining black leather shoes that are slightly pointed.

The Queen has long straight silky chocolate brown hair that stops under her knee-caps and it's always in a sided-ponytail with full bangs, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and a height of 5"7. She always wears clothes that are ankle-length gowns that are colored-lime green or emerald green with long sleeves or elbow-length ones and emerald gem stones are scattered at the beautiful gown dress-like, and high-heels that are colored emerald green or lime green to be paired with the dress/gown.

The Princess is a mixed of the two. She has straight long mid-back smooth raven hair with spiked down full bangs, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a height of 5"5. She loves to wear clothes that are a boyish like a six-pocket army pants, over-sized t-shirts, and cargo shorts. Though, sometimes she wears dresses, skirts and blouses. Princess Taiga loves Converse, Vans, All Star and every single rubber shoes that is not girly-like. She also wears heels but not that often.

Back to the prologue.. It was a beautiful sunny day… until the air, the sky, the clouds, and everything fell into darkness! The evilness is back! And again, a battle must begin.

**_"Taiga! Go inside the palace, now!" _**The King shouted, mixed-emotions dripping in every word.

**_"No, Dad! I'm going to help! I-" _**The Princess tried to insist.

The Queen held her daughter in her arms tightly. **_"You can't show yourself yet. Please, listen to us."_**

**_"But Mom! You both are going to get in danger!" _**The Princess reasoned out.

The Queen smiled and a tear escaped rolling down her cheek. **_"It's alright, my dear, as long as you're going to be safe. Now, listen to us, go back inside."_**

**_"… Fine. Just promise me, you're going to get me back safely. OK?" _**The Princess gave up and she went back inside, feeling mixed-emotions inside her.

**_*INSIDE THE PALACE*_**

The Princess sighed deeply. **_"I hate it when they're always like that." _**She whispered to herself as she walks down the hallway.

**_"Princess!" _**A voice called out from somewhere.

**_"Who's there?!" _**The Princess shouted, a little surprised that someone called her.

Suddenly, a person showed out. She was dressed in all black and was even wearing a black coat with hood. Also, she's wearing some black stilettos. Her face was covered by the hood but you can see her lips that were covered by a pure black lipstick. She grinned, pure white teeth were shown.

The Princess' eye got bigger, like she was truly shocked. _'Who is she?'_Taiga asked inside her head.

**_"Nice to see and meet the most powerful good superhuman. HAHAHA! Princess Taiga Aquirinda, one and only daughter of Sedrick and Lorraine." _**Then the black lady smirked. **_"Your time is up! HAHAHA!" _**She laughed even more evilly.

Taiga was taken a back from what the black lady said. _'My time is up?! What is she talking about?!' _She asked, again, inside her head. She just gave the black lady a death glare.

**_"A death glare? Is that everything you have?! HAHAHA! You're a useless princess! You don't know what to do now?! HAH! You're really a useless one!" _**The black lady exclaimed, evilness planted in each word she stated.

Taiga was hurt… _deep. _She narrowed her eyes at her and shouted. **_"You don't know me! You can't judge me! You don't care if that's just everything I can do! It's because it is just FOR NOW! You're the useless one! You don't even know how to respect! You don't have a taste in clothes or whatsoever! You're not even powerful as me! So, I'm leaving whether you like it or not! Because you're a useless, should not to talk to!" _**With her last statement, she walked out.

**_"ARGH! YOU BRAT! YOU CAN'T WALK OUT ON ME LIKE THAT! TAKE THIS!" _**The black lady yelled and vines came out from walls to walls with thorns, spiky ones.

**_*Taiga's P.O.V.*_**

Ugh! The heck is that lady! Argh. Now, I need to get through these stupid vines. No matter what happens, I'm going to get out.

I ran and ran, dodging every vines and thorns on my way. I hate this! Should've listened to my Dad and Mom! I walked, not ran inside! Ugh. Now, I'm the one in trouble! I just wish that my Parents are going to be safe.

**_"ARGH!" _**I yelled as I felt my hair was being pulled. I look at my back and saw what was up.

My hair, it was long that it got stuck at a vine with thorns! I have no choice to let it get cut short. Or, the lady would catch me up. OK! I'll pull myself in 3…2…1! Ugh! It kind of hurts but, for my safety, I'll ignore it. After my hair got cut short, I continued running and dodging around the vines and thorns.

This is the first time! Oh gawd. For somebody's sake! I don't really know what to do now! My parents aren't telling me things about something like this. They would always say that, I'm safe and sound. Plus, saying things like, don't trust any people unless we know them or we say it to you. Now my head's spinning, dunno what to do. I just wanna stop all of this and ask my parents about it. Just so they know, I can protect myself if they would tell me about everything that is currently happening! Right?

**_"Darling… Taiga…"_**

**_"Huh? Mom? Dad?"_**

**_"Oh, our Dear Taiga! Thank God, you're safe!"_** I opened my eyes and saw my Mom and Dad hugging me tightly.

I notice they were OK. Oh, thank God! **_"Mom! Dad!" _**I hugged them back tightly.

They both pulled away after a while. Dad then held me on my shoulder making me look right into his hazel eyes. **_"Taiga, listen carefully. You need to go where your cousins are living, OK? Your Uncle Jian and Aunt Lannie will explain everything to you. Ask questions you would like to be answered. Understand every single detail. Lastly, make sure you're always safe. Do you understand? We will send you right now."_**

**_"W-what! Wait, what about the both of you? Aren't you coming with me? Are you both gonna be safe here? How can we communicate? Mom? Dad?" _**A tear escaped streaming down my cheek.

This can't be. I can't leave my parents just like that! After all those years? It's a No Way! I know I should listen but, c'mon! I'm not leaving them like this! There's a battle going then I'm just going to run away from that? Of course not! Ugh. They should've told me something like this would happen! So that, I don't need to run away from it! So that, I can fight for them! So that, I can protect them!

**_"We don't have enough time. We're sorry, our Dear Taiga." _**Mom whispered, crying.

I hugged her tightly. **_"It's OK, Mom. Just promise me, you'll protect yourselves and always pray for safety, alright?" _**I kissed her on her forehead.

**_"We love you, Our Taiga. Alright. You too, OK?" _**Dad kissed me on my forehead and joined the hug.

I love them… so much! Even if they would lie many times, I don't care! … As long as they have a perfect reason behind it. I know them. They're kind; they would never lie to anyone unless it's for that someone's own sake. I would always wish for them to become my one and only parents. I will never ever change them as my parents. They were always and will always be in my heart. No matter what happens, I'll wait for them.

**_"King, Queen, Princess, it's time." _**Someone called behind. We three looked up to see my Personal Guard.

We broke the hug and pulled up ourselves. I brushed off the dirt in my clothes and fixed up myself. My Mom and Dad did the same. We straightened ourselves and nodded to my PG. **_"OK. Come on."_**

We walked through a secret tunnel. I guess I fell asleep after I got tired from running away at the black lady and hid somewhere here. My PG guided the way out to our secret basement. It is where some portals to other worlds and other special engines are hidden.

**_"Princess, there is not enough time to say any goodbyes now. I'm sorry but we need to get going." _**My PG stated.

I sighed sadly. **_"Oh. OK, let's go." _**I mumbled as I followed my PG to the car that we're going to use.

**_"Bye Our Taiga! Always pray, OK?! We love you! Always remember that! And we will always be by your side!" _**Those were the last things I heard from my Dad and Mom.

Another tear escaped and rolled down my cheek as I went in the car. I feel pain. I don't want to leave them. Not like this! Especially, there is a battle going on! But… I have no choice. They don't want me to stay and they want me to follow them. All I can do is to obey them and pray for their safety. Though, I promise, I'll come back! I'll save them! Every one of them! I'll stop that battle... The evilness they were telling me… Every single bit of it!

**_"Princess Taiga, we have a long ride to go. I must order you to take some rest." _**I heard my PG declared from the front seat.

I sighed. **_"Sure. Thanks." _**I replied as I settled in my seat. I better obey him; he's like my second PA now.

Oh my gawd! **_"Stop the car! Where's Ava?!" _**I shouted; panic spreading up in my body.

Ava is my Personal Assistant, my Best friend, my other half-like Sister! Where is she now? What is she doing? Is she fine? Was she hurt? I need to know! I always care for her! Why did I ever remember her now only?! Argh! She's a part of my family now. I need to know where is she; if she's fine; if she wasn't hurt; if she's on good condition; if—

**_"She's on good hand, Princess. Now, will you obey? King and Queen told me to make you calm and forget everything here for now." _**My PG answered.

And again, a tear escaped streaming down my cheek. How can I be this fragile? How can I be this coward? Why? Why is this happening to us? What is happening? I hate this! I hate myself! I really do! I don't have anything to do!... To save my loved ones! Argh! I'm so weak! I trained for 8 years but didn't do anything to use that! This, I pledge, I'm going back! I will save them!... The whole Emerald Kingdom!

I sighed defeated and sad. **_"O-OK. Just please, make sure they'll be safe. I'm going to rest now." _**I stated and went back in relaxing myself.

I need rest and power to be strong. I'm going to stop this evilness. I promise to every single one, I'm going to defeat it. I'm not just going to watch and wait. I'm going to start right here, right now!


	2. Chapter 1

**"Rise and shine Taiga~chan!" **A happy blonde girl cheered as she walked in a colored-emerald green door room.

Someone was still sleeping in the green comfy-looking bed at the center of the room. A groan was heard. Then the green blanket moved to the right and to the left. That someone probably rolled over.

**"Trimie! Taiga! Get ready now and breakfast is ready!" **A leader-like voice came from the kitchen downstairs.

Another groan was heard from the bed. **"I want to sleep more!"**

**"But it's our first day of seniors! C'mon, wake up! Therese~chan might get mad at you."** The blonde girl replied.

**"Ugh. Fine!" **The someone sat up from the bed and it revealed a raven-haired girl.

The blonde girl giggled. **"Good! OK, I'll get ready now. See you downstairs." **And she exited the room.

The raven-haired girl sighed. **"Another level of my life." **She muttered to herself before she stood up and got ready.

**_xxxx_**

The blonde girl went downstairs with the raven-haired girl. They're both wearing their uniforms and looking presentable as ever. They met with a red-headed girl.

The three of them were wearing the same uniform. A white school blouse that has a small pocket at the right corner and the outlines were colored orange and they were wearing an orange necktie, orange and white checkered school skirt that stops above their knees, knee-high white socks and leather black school shoes.

**"Good morning Therese~chan!" **The blonde girl greeted at the red-headed girl, namely Therese.

Therese nodded. **"Good morning too, Trimie~chan." **And she looked at the raven-haired girl. **"Good morning to you, Taiga~chan."**

**"Yeah, yeah. What's good in a morning?" **The raven-haired girl, namely Taiga, stated.

**"Girls! It's too early to pick a fight!" **The blonde girl, namely Trimie, warned.

Taiga rolled her eyes. **"Whatever." **She replied before yawning.

Therese sighed. **"C'mon, let's just eat our breakfasts." **Then they went to the dining area.

**"What's the food for today?" **Trimie asked when they reached their dining area.

A woman looked up with a warm smile. **"Good morning, children! Our breakfast for today is pancakes!"**

**"Hooray! Pancakes!" **The three girls cheered in chorus.

The woman giggled. **"Seat down now and eat before it's too late." **And she winked.

The girls laughed and sat down at their proper position. They were three colored chairs, one is pink then green and lastly, blue. Therese sat at the pink one, Trimie sat at the blue one and Taiga at the green one.

The girls grinned when they focused on the different pancakes served in front of them. There are some strawberry pancakes, chocolate mint pancakes and blueberry pancakes.

Therese got some strawberry pancakes, putting almost all of it on her plate. **"Delicious!"**

**"Yum! Yum!" **Trimie got some blueberry pancakes on her plate.

Taiga grinned and got some chocolate mint pancakes. She didn't say anything at all; she quickly dived in her plate.

The woman giggled. **"You girls are really hyper when it gets into pancakes." **She announced.

The girls nodded simultaneously. **"Thanks Mom!" **Both Therese and Trimie said in unison. **"Thanks Aunt Lannie!" **Taiga stated.

And the three of them continued eating. The woman, namely Lannie, just nodded while smiling.

**_xxxx_**

**_*Taiga's P.O.V.*_**

It's been years… since I left home and I'm still finding the power my Aunt and Uncle were saying. Sigh. If I can just find that power! Ugh. I just can't, said my Aunt. I need inspiration, said my Uncle. But, _how? _That's what in my head.

**"Taiga~chan! Time to go!"** I heard Trimie's voice from downstairs.

I nodded even though they can't see me. I went to my bin bag and sling my bag at my shoulder. **"Coming!"** I yelled and went downstairs not before locking up my room.

When I got downstairs, Therese and Trimie were already in the car. Uncle Jian nodded and pointed his thumb towards in the car, like motioning me to get in now. So, I nodded and went in the car, seating beside Trimie.

**"What took you so long, Kaoru?" **Therese asked.

I shrugged. **"Nothing."**

Trimie giggled. **"Silly! That can't be, Kaoru~chan."**

**"Whatever. Just thinking." **I answered as I rolled my eyes.

**"Thinking about what?" **Ugh. Does Therese have no other things to do other than asking me?

I sighed. **"It's been years.." **I muttered.

They both became silence when I said that. They always know that when I don't wanna talk about something, I mutter it. So, they probably understand now.

After a while of silence, Therese started the conversation. **"Still remember our school names?" **

**"Of course! You're Momoko~chan and Taiga's Kaoru~chan." **Trimie giggled. **"And I'm Miyako~chan!"**

**"Right-o!" **I replied smiling.

Therese smiled at us. **"Great. Well, how about our acts?"**

**"Oh, that's what I like best! Though, it's half not act." **I smirked.

Trimie clasped her hand together. **"Oh, me too! Half is not really acting!"**

Therese giggled. **"Same here." **And she winked.

That's right. At school we half act. I'm the toughest of us three. I act like a boy, you know, boy-ish type of girl. I'm a short-tempered. I'm a sport maniac, especially in soccer! I have brains though I'm stubborn. My appearance slightly changed. My hair that is short is spiked up like my father's hair. The way I wear clothes are still the same, boy-ish way except for this uniform because of the school rules.

About Trimie or Miyako… she's the child-ish one of us three. She acts all gentle and polite. She has a long period of temper. She's a girly one. She's also industrious, especially at home chores. Her appearance is curly pig-tailed blonde hair, sky blue orbs, fair skin, and a height of 5"4. She loves fashion. The way she wears clothes are great; she's an expert in clothes.

Lastly, Therese or Momoko… she's the leader of us three. She acts like a hero maniac but a braniac too. She has a medium type period of temper. She's a book worm. She's also a girly one. She loves boys – hot and handsome ones. Her appearance is ponytailed long straight auburn hair with full bangs, bubblegum pink orbs, tan skin, and a height of 5"4 ½. She loves to wear girly clothes.

**"Girls, we're here!" **Uncle Jian called from the driver seat.

I nodded my head looking at the girls. **"Let's go."**

We got our bags and went out of the car.

**"Bye! Take care! See you later!" **We said to Uncle and he drove off.

I looked at Therese. **"First stop, Momo?" **That's what I call her, shortcut of Momoko.

**"Bulletin board, of course, gotta see our destined rooms and our schedules." **She stated.

**"OK!"** Trimie replied and we walked down the hallway.

As usual, everybody's looking at us. Can't they just get over with the _'Triple Gorgeous' _thingy. Ugh. For somebody's sake! It has been many years! Just because we're still looking like before they can't just get over about it? Psh. How annoying! Too early in the morning to bother us! Ugh.

**"Girls." **Therese called.

We just got in front of the bulletin board and Therese is the one who looked for our names, rooms and schedules.

I raised an eyebrow while Trimie asked. **"What is it?"**

**"They're new students, it seems." **She replied.

I shrugged. **"So? Any problem with that?"**

**"And also the energy thingy in our school grew." **Therese added.

Trimie looked at me then we both looked at Therese. **"What?"**

**_xxxx_**

**_*Someone's P.O.V.*_**

**"So, what's our school names?" **I asked my brothers.

Lil' Blue shrugged. **"Big bro's decision."**

**"Make your own." **Big bro stated.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. **"Right. Whatever."**

**"We better get going now, bros." **Lil' Blue replied.

**"Right. C'mon."** Big bro stated.

I nodded and we three came out of our house.

I looked at the both of them. **"Gonna walk?"**

**"Nope. Motorcycle, baby!" **Big bro grinned.

Lil' Blue clapped his hands twice. **"Yippee!"**

**"Childish as ever, lil' bro." **I commented looking at him.

**"Hehe."** He showed a peace sign.

I rolled my eyes. **"Sure."**

**"Hey, we're about to get late. C'mon, let's go!" **Big bro called as he rode the motorcycle.

Lil' Blue followed and rode too. I shrugged and rode at the last portion of the motorcycle.

I nodded. **"Turn her own!" **I shouted smirking.

Big bro switched on the motorcycle. And Baby, she roared! Cool! I smirk wider as we drove off.


End file.
